everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Wither
Summary: Things get worse for Takumi. (We open up with a crowd of unfamiliar, angry people outside EAH. The doors are locked, but the students are pressed against the windows to look at them.) Elena Troy: What are they doing? Sundarata Devi: My guess? Probably trying to get in. Vali Lokasenna: But...why? Minami Mizuno: Maybe it's some sort of protest? Branwen Odinson: Doesn't look like a protest. JD Empress: Actually...it looks a little like a mob. Protestor:'''Kick that powerless little bastard out! He's shouldn't even be called Fuujin's son! '''Saaya Vadh: Wait. What? Ignatius Hyrr: What are they talking about? (Seliph turns away.) Helia Troy: I...think they want us to open the doors. Solaris Beetle: Why would we? They look angry as all hell. Summer Brander: Besides, we don't even have the key. (Seliph runs over to Takumi.) Seliph Sivrit: 'Takumi! You gotta run! Some people found out that you have no powers! '''Takumi Kaze: '''You don't say... '''Seliph Sivrit: '''TO THE WINDOW! '(He grabs Takumi and heads to the window. they climb down the building and head to the back gates.) Protestor: 'HE'S HEADING THAT WAY! '(The mob surrounds the school walls the school itself is in lockdown. Midnight looks around the panic room, which is reserved for lockdowns, and realizes that Seliph isn't there.) Midnight Darkness: 'Guys...Seliph's not here! I'm gonna go look for him! '''Raven Queen: '''I'm coming with you! '''Micaiah Altina: '''Me too! '(The three head out of the panic room and start searching the dorms but Seliph is no where to be found. Suddenly there is an explosion. Midnight turns around to see that a part of the courtyard had blown up.) Midnight Darkness: 'Oh no...they got bombs! Girls we need a force field pronto! '(Meanwhile Seliph and Takumi have taken cover in the garden shed.) Takumi Kaze: 'How did it get out?! How do they know that I don't have powers?! Dammit! '(Takumi's phone starts ringing. It's one of his brothers.) Mottomo Kaze: 'How are you enjoying the little mob I put together? '''Takumi Kaze: '''YOU! YOU DID THIS?! '''Mottomo Kaze: '''You took my place at that school. I'm just taking it back! '(Another explosion is heard. Meanwhile, Midnight, Raven and Micaiah are on the school's roof. They combine their powers and a large light blue force field materializes. Just then, a protestor manages to fling a bomb towards the doors. The girls quickly supercharge themselves, allowing the forcefield to be completed and the bomb to be stopped, but it bounces down from the force field and blows up the front gate. The protestors are knocked back.) (The loudspeaker crackles to life.) Baba Yaga: All students, head to your dormitories immediately! This is not a drill! I repeat, this is not a drill! (The students all scramble back to their dorms. Takumi and Seliph climb back up to their dorms. Midnight sees Seliph. She runs over to him and slaps him across the face before hugging him.) Midnight Darkness: 'You idiot! You had us worried! Don't do that ever again alright?! '(The students all huddle in their rooms until the bombing sounds stop. The protestors are rounded up by the police and the lockdown is over. Everyone is still shaken from it. Milton Grimm calls for the reconstruction of the Front gates and courtyards. Takumi looks at everyone as they all head back to class. He sighs and leaves through an emergency exit. Seliph saw him go and follows him. Cut to Takumi leaves through the backdoor and heads to the enchanted forest. He sits on the cliff and looks over the school. Seliph comes up behind him and approches him. The screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes